its not over
by silverswan51
Summary: what happens when ian and a new memebr of there gang emma get out of tower prep but sadly leaveing the other behind they try and pick up the peices of there life and move to lima ohio where the meet the new dirctions everything seems ok but soon there past comes tumbling out WARNINGS: chracter death ian/OC right now its a one shot but it could be more if i get a review or two
1. prologue

**Ok, I don't know where this came from. I was just watching tower prep, when it popped into my head. And wouldn't go away until I wrote it. I'm thinking I could make it a glee crossover. If people want me to continue this. It is a little dark, and don't worry if I continue the story won't be this dark. Oh and sorry for what happens in this chapter. I like Gabe, sukie, and cj, but this had to happen for the story to work. Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it. **

"Me, I'm not even human." the woman in red said as she flickered away to nothing. Then the next thing we knew. Gnomes were surrounding us. Ian immediately kicked into action, kicking a gnomes head off and throwing its body into several others.

"Run!" he yelled, "Emma, get them out of here." I snapped out of my haze waved my hand. Knocking the gnomes to the side.

"Guys, go!" I yelled, tripping a gnome. Sukie, Gabe, and cj bolted. They knew they couldn't fight as well as me and Ian. So whenever we told them to run, they ran like hell. I then turned back to my task at hand. I jumped over a gnome, flipping it over in the process. Ian had already taken out about twenty. I waved my hand and threw some of the remaining gnomes towards the tunnel we had come out of. I punched another gnome and threw it into a crowd of them. This then chased me over to a tree, where I did a back flip off the trunk and flipped two of them. Then, threw back the rest.

"Ian!" I yelled, "We have to get out of here, there is too many of them!"

"Ok," he yelled back, taking out three more gnomes. I mustered up all the strength I could and threw the whole crowd up against the wall.

"RUN!" Ian said, and we sprinted the way the others had gone." Gabe, cj, sukie!" Ian called, trying to locate our friends. There was no answer. Just silent a fog had started to form making it hard to see.

"Gabe, sukie, cj, where are you?" I yelled, franticly. We heard a scream, cj scream.

"Cj!" Ian said, and ran off in the direction of the scream. I ran after him, he stop suddenly and I was about to pass him up when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Right as an arrow landed right where my head would be if he hadn't had stopped me.

"Thanks," I said, and we took off again. We came to a clearing and what we found. Chilled us to no end. Sukie, Gabe, and cj all hanging by vines, upside down their throats slit their lifeless eyes staring at us.

"Oh my god," I said leaning on Ian for support.

"No." he said in a disbelieving tone, 'this …..It can't be." his voice sounded broken, I had only joined the gang in these last few weeks. But in that short time, they had become like family to me. It must be way worse for Ian though. They have been his family since his arrived at tower prep over a year ago. We heard a loud shrieking noise in the distant.

"We have to keep going." Ian said softly. Pulling me away from the awful sight.

"But….. We can't just leave them." I said close to tears.

"They would want us to get out." Ian said, trying to reassure me and him.

"Ian," I said brokenly, I gave one last look at the best friends I've ever known. A silent tear slipped down my dirty face.

"I know." he said, tears were already streaming down his face. I could feel my throat starting to tighten up. We heard the shrieking sound again, telling us it was time to go.

"I'm sorry," Ian said, to their lifeless bodies before dragging me away, away to freedom.

**Again, I really don't know where this came from. Please, tell me if you want me to do more. Otherwise, this will probably just be a really odd one shot. If I continue I will explain a little more in the next chapter about, what season of glee it will be. And who Emma is. So, please review! Even if you hate it. PEACE OUT!**

**Silverswan51 **


	2. the start of a normal life

**Authors note: ok I know I have not updated in forever but school has kept me bust and I've had cross country too so yeah. Ok now this will be when Kurt and Blaine are going to McKinley high. The following characters will be the ones from glee that will be in this story. Kurt, Blaine, puck, fin, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, arty, Tina, Brittany, Santana, mikes, Mr. shue, and sue. With special appearances from Sam. and from tower prep, Ian and my OC and special appearances from other characters. Maybe, I haven't decided yet on that part. And Emma is the same age as Ian. She joined the gang a few weeks before they broke out. I can't remember the episode names but it was the one where they first meet Conner. Her ability is being able to move things with her mind and getting like visions and stuff like that. And her eyes change color depending on her mood. Well I'm going to shut up and let you enjoy the story now, or hate it. Just as long as you give me feedback and it's not rude. I'm good! Lol. **

_Emma's pov _

_I wake up to someone yelling, my eyes shot open and I bolt up. I see Ian thrashing around on the bed across from me. Another nightmare, I thought gloomily. We both have them a lot; I get out of bed and trudge over to Ian's bed. _

_"Ian," I say shaking him gently." Ian wake up, come on, wake up." he eyes shot open and he panics for a second looking around franticly until he realizes it's just me. _

_"Another one?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. _

_"Yeah," he mumbled, nodding his head a bit. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. _

_"Todays the first day of school." he said stretching. _

_'Yeah," I said, I bet your wondering how we got from tower to where we are now. Well once we got out of the woods. We were on a road and almost got hit by a car. We later found out we were in Canada. Well we hitch hiked to the border and it turns out whisper 119 had taken care of everything. She had set up our own bank account and it took some of towers money each months. She also arranged for us to go to school n lama Ohio. It was a small town, but that's exactly what me and Ian needed right now. Small, now I bet your wondering how, she is dead. As you might say or shut down I guess, is the right word. Well, I'm guessing she did all this before she was shut down I can't believe she did this for us. _

_"You scared?" Ian asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. _

_"A little I guess." I replied managing to give a small smile._

_"Well." he said getting up, "it can't be any worse than tower." he laughed._

_"True dat." I said, heading to the kitchen to get some breakfast. We ate quickly, and then went to get dressed. I put on a gray form fitting t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse, and a black vest and then I brushed my hair. I gave one last final look in the mirror, my brown hair falling into my eyes. 'Perfect' I thought with a smile. I grabbed my massager bag and headed to the living room. Where Ian was waiting he was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. _

_"Black, I should have known." he chuckled. _

_"Hey, I don't have to wear a uniform anymore. So, shut up." I teased," you're wearing black too." he just rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack. _

_"Ready?" he asked. _

_"Yeah," I said" you got everything? Ear plugs?" I asked. _

_"Yeah," he said, holding his up and handing me a set. Ok I know what you're thinking. Ear plugs what the hell are going to need those for? Well in case we hear any buzzing. We can out these in, it may not work but it's better than nothing. They will have to drag me kicking and screaming to go back to that school, literally. _

_"Cell phone?" he asked holding his up. _

_"Yeah in my bag." I said smiling. _

_"Alright then, let's go." he sighed opening the door. We only lived a few blocks from school so it didn't take us long to get there. We walked through the doors to see students running about this way and that. It was the middle of September so when we walked in a few kids stopped and stared but other than that everything seemed to go business as usually, and that was how Ian and I wanted it and classes had been mailed to us the day before so now we just had to find our lockers. Thankfully they were right next to each other. I only had 2__nd__,5th, and7th with we were unloading our stuff into our lockers, three other teens walked up. A boy with brown short hair with a scarf on, a boy with black hair and wearing a sweater vest, and then I heavy set black girl with a wide smile. She had a really cute top on. I thought. They started talking I only caught bits of it. Really normal teen stuff, I had forgotten what it was like to be normal I guess. I shot a glance at Ian I could tell he was thinking the same thing. _

**_Authors note: yeah boring anyways, I think in going to continuing the story! I just have so many great ideas. So they met three of the new directions, yay! They'll meet more in the next chapter, don't worry. Well, please review even if you hate it well, PEACE OUT!_**

**_Silverswan51 _**


End file.
